Birth of warriors
by StRiKa
Summary: This story is a tale of three fighters


THE DAWN OF CLAN RYOMAKI

THE TRINITY

K this is my first time doing this so please dull ur insults if u got tips ill takem so with out further a do here is my

Disclaimer I do not own the Naruto franchise and yaa This Disclaimer applies to all other chapters of this fic though I will add my own characters and ideas

So here we go

"_Inner thoughts_ "

"_**Being not of earth u know"**_

"Normal thoughts/speech"

**Chapter 1: Death of Heroes **

Night of the _Kyubi attack_

There in his office scribbling down seal's and plans .at the speed of light we join Konoha's fourth Hokage with him is Jiraiya his sensai and one of konoha's legendary three and the third Hokage. They where all crowded on his desk offering whatever help they can the, fourth was sweating bullets since he only had less than an hour before the Kyubi reached the gates of the hidden leaf village BOOM the door was kicked in by a silver haired boy he had a few scratches on him "HOKAGE SAMA" he yelled at the top of his lungs the three occupants turned to stare at the teen the fourth looked at him then said "Kakashi what's the problem"

The fox demon has crossed the border and crushed most of are defense it's visible from the window if you want to take a look" Kakashi hastily replied and so they did open the blinds and a as the silver haired lad said there it was in all its glorious furry nine tails swinging attached to the fox .The fourth sighed "I need a lot more time to complete these god damm seals" he then looked at the third and his sensei and they looked prepared to go to battle to spare him time but the fourth looked at them and said 'I hate to say this you guys would not be able to hold him of that long plus I need you hear to help with the final touches on the seal' then he smirked and took a scroll from his vest unraveled it bit his finger and smeared the blood on the scroll POOF after the smoked cleared there in the fourths hand an emerald and ruby kunai with seals engraved in them he grind and tossed both to kakashi and said "run to the front line and poor charka into the kunai then toss them to the damm fox and when they come tell them Arashi is calling for there aid and what's going on and tell them to give me as much time as possible, oh and tell the fox I said go suck an egg " kakashi bowed and gave one hai hokage sama and poofed heading to the battle field as soon as he left the roar of the kyubi could be hear and then in the office a baby was crying "na naruto stop crying we got this one in the bag son" and him and the other two veteran ninja got back to work

With Kakashi

Kakashi was running at top speed going past injured and scared leaf nin many of them try to slow him down to ask were his sensei was but he said the fourth ordered him to the front and not to stop till his mini mission is done in a few seconds he was there watching the kyubi slaughter his fellow comrades with determination in his eyes he yelled "FOX OVER HERE" the kyubi heard kakashi and decided to humor the mortal and he bowed his head to look at kakashi in the eye kakashi was frozen in fear forgetting what he had to do till the kyubi started laughing at him and it said "**ma ma mortal, fox got your tongue**_**" **_and it laughed at its own dumb joke then kakashi gathered all his strength and yelled again while drawing the kunai the fourth gave him from his pocket ruby kunai in the right emerald kunai in the left gathering charka in them and preparing to throw them "FOX THIS IS FROM ARE HOKAGE HE SAY GO SUCK AN EGG" as the sentence left the silver hard nins mouth he launched the kunai as high as he could and they sailed into the sky over the kyubi who turned around and thought to himself_** "I wonder what the human has in store now" **_the kunai explode one in a ball of green light the other in a ball of red light they circled each other and went to the top of the clouds and all the leaf nin craned there necks to the heavens to see what there Hokage had planed nothing happened for 25 seconds then as the kyubi was preparing to laugh at there foolish light show it happened twin streaks of thunder slammed into the giant demon fox one thunder beam emerald another ruby then the colors gathered again in there separate spheres all the warriors of the leaf where smiling looking at the roosted fur of the fox then the twin spheres of green and red speed towards kakashi the red orb on his right and the green on his left they were about 3 meters wide and tall then the fox turned to kakashi his charred fur falling of from different places and growled at the silver pain in his ass and roared _**"IM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BI……" **_"SHUT THE FUCK UP TINKERBELL" the green orb replied everyone in hearing range including kyubi was surprised that the orbs could talk no one moved and then the orbs lights died down there where the green orb once was on a black storm cloud hovering an inch or so stood a man in robes of white and yellow the only features you could make out where that he had piercing red eyes and green hair his face was tanned to a light brown he stood about 6'3 then the red orb faded and in his place stood a figure on a sand cloud which hovered the same height as the black cloud this person wore robes of white and blue he had piercing green eyes and flame red hair he was a light tan and stood 6'0 and a hexagon shaped piece of earth they each had a bundle in there arms all the nins who saw them where smiling they got back two kages they both looked at kakashi with a look that said explain kakashi on the other hand was truly surprised on his right the kazekage and on his left the raikage he then like the fourth ordered filled them in at the end they nodded and told him to take there bundles with orders to make sure the hokage watched them and leave them in good hands while they stall for time so he can finish his seals. Kakashi bows to both kages and poofed to the hokage office again knowing that there village has the best warriors to protect it he knew they where friends with the hokage but to fight kyubi wow its like there brothers

Hokage's Office

In the Hokage's office the fourth and co where almost 2/3 done on the seal when kakashi burst in he then told the hokage what happened and he smirked ass did the others he then told them about the bundles the hokage sighed and whispered to himself "must of summoned them at a bad time" and told kakashi to drop the bundles in naruto's crib and then ask kakashi to go help the wounded to the hospital he bowed and left the fourth then said to himself thank kami for friends like those to and got to work with the other occupants in the room.

Battlefield

The two kages stared at the kyubi then each other and nodded the kazekage turned to the Ninja and gave them the order to head back to the gates they will handle the demon the leaf Ninja nodded and head back home to rest till they are needed again. Then the kazekage turns toward the raikage should we begin he asks with a grin and the Raikage nodded the both dashed forward each to one side of the kyubi both kages bite there thumbs and then begin doing hand seals at the same time the kazekage slammed his hand down and yelled **Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(summoning technique). The kyubi smirked and looked to his left at the puff of smoke clearing stood a goldin scorpion with 4 beady red eyes which had no pupils a curved stinger glisssining with what could be poision. The Kyubi just kept grinning _this could be fun _then swivled his head to the right nothing "up hear fur ball" yelled the kage from kumo he looked up to see an eagle with gold and black feathers with silver armour the eyes where just to orbs of deep green ".**Is this it" **the kyubi roared** "if the shows over can I crush you and continue on my waah" **_**SUNABA(sand pit) FEZA TOUKEN (feather blades)**_ "kyubi no yoko you should watch your tung the summons you face are legendary the eagle fu ki has enouph strenth to crush you in his talons and my personal battle escort jishin can harm you in enouph ways" yelled the kazekage to the fox lieing in a ditch with feathers in him the beast snaped his eyes open and roared getting up the feathers stuck in him where burned he then smacked one of his tales to the earth and the ditch he was lying in rose to equal the orignal earth **" DO NOT TAKE ME LIGHTLY FOOLS FOR I SHALL JOKE NO MORE"** just like that the kages new that they where over powered as all the elements seemed to erupt all at once lighting and hail fell from the sky hurricanes where born on the battle field earthquakes shock the ground lave frothed from the crakes of the earth **'**_**Sujin we should retreat" **_replied the scorpion to the kazekage **"**were to" replied the kazekage__** "**_**were else underground**_" and the summon dug below the earth to a hollow spot were the kaze kage covered them in a sand dome though the raikage and fu ki where in a worst situation possible getting hit by the elements as the tried to dodge but they ended up getting stoke by bolt after bolt till they shot down to the ground_**" oh my bones" "**_**Denkou**** I cant fly" **the summon replied to the raikage after this the rage of the elements stopped and poisonous laughter was heard the kyubi lowered his head to look at the duo** "DO YOU SEE NOW THAT I AM UNDEFEATABLE" **The demon roared, **SUNABA**/SUNATOU the demon fell once more to the ground but this time the fox was peirced with towers of sand the demon fell with a roar of pain the earth moved and out came the scorpion an the kazekage on its head "well I bailed you out in the nick of time" he yelled** "it is not over yet" **yelledfu ki "then lets finish it" yelled Denkou you ready fu ki **GUFUU-MI**/ IKA-NAMI

(HURRICANE BLADES/THUNDER WAVE) the eagle summon flapped his wings sending a wind cutting hurricane which was fused with a thunder in the form of waves it quickly came into contact with the kyubi cutting and paralyzing him badly but not fully. "There I think we bought our old friend Minato enough time" smirked the raikage "I'll send a suna bunshin to ask if he's done" smirked the kaze kage like that a replica of the kaze kage teleported to the leaf village "we need a break but not here the only reason he is even down is because I made a suppression seal filled with some youkai while I was airborne if were lucky he will be down for ten minutes spoke the raikage so they got on the back of there summons and walked ass fast and as far as they could and took a breather.

SC

In the hidden leaf the suna bunshin of the kazekage ran through the village heading to the hokage tower when a few anbu joined him "kazekage dono is the beast dealt with and if so what of the raikage" asked one of the black ops " its not over I must get to hokage sama we have stopped the demon and are repelling it as best we can though even though we carry the title of kage we are still mortal we are up against an immortal of chaos we can only do so much lest we die on the battle field" replied the bunshin just then the kage and the four black ops jumped through the window into the hokages office "hey sand man " waved minato from his desk the bunshin walked over with a sneer and started ranting" do you no what the hell is going on out there and your smiling if I had enough charka id kill you ad lest tell me your almost done" minato scratched the back of his head "not exactly give me 2 hours at least" he smiled the suna bunshin stiffened "its getting up again great where gonna have to use forbidden ninja arts that's asking to kill yourself if it wasn't for you helping to seal shukkaku in garaa when it was released from its pot by mistake and went rampant I'd go back to suna said the bunshin as it walked towards the crib and patted a bundle with red hair ,garaa your cold when im done we shall hed back to suna so we can enjoy the warmth of the desert" then the bunshin began to fall apart "whwhat is going on" asked minato " the beast is up and angry hurry "was all that was said before the bunshine turned back into a pile of sand. "Crap I got to hurry," said the fourth and turned back to finish his seals.

S.C

We come back in time to catch both summons being dispelled by the tails of one demon fox **"HA YOU SEE THESE ARE YOUR INVINCIBLE SUMMONS HAHHAHAHA" **as the fox continued laughing the raikage joined in followed by the kazekage the kyubi stopped and look at them "**HAVE YOU FINALLY LOST IT" **it sneered "no fur ball" you have, the title of kage is not given to weaklings who cant stand against little kitties you want to see true power" the kazekage replied with a smirk "I think we should show him" the raikage also had a smirked poof the disappeared and reappeared on either side of the kyubi they both took out kunai and made deep slashes on their palms and over their heart began doing seals at inhuman speed after a minuet they both clapped their hands then raised their bloody palm to the sky and yelled "**summing ritual: open the rift gates of makai bridge with this world and the next come forth I summon you" **they eached tossed their kunai the kunai sailed above the clouds a rift opened in the sky everything took on a shade of red then a claw covered in green scales reached out of the rift then another the arms spread then a gigantic ball of green light dropped from the rift and slammed a few 1000 meters from the kyubi who was starting to look tense at the amount of youkai pouring out of the orb he looked up just in time to catch a second orb of gold drop down both orbs flashed then died the gold one revealed a giant 5 tailed griffin with golden brown feathers the hind legs of a lion and front legs of a of a three clawed eagle it had the beak of an eagle b it was filled with razor sharp skin shredding teeth it had huge wings that span roughly a 200m it was on all fours and stood two heads below the kyubi it had a amour on everything except the wings the amour is grey and green it only covers the top part of the summon the kyubi looked down into the eyes of the beast the where a dull green grey but still held power the kyubi observed his opponent then looked at the next one this one would be more trouble then it was worth the demon toward over him by a 50m with its huge neck its reptilian head with blood stained teeth and two piercing green eyes but what scared him was the third eye in the center a half open blazing red eye and it was slowly completely opening then he gazed down the beast head its neck was the only reason he toward over the kyubi it was long maybe 60 70m before it a attached to the beast shoulders the kyubi breathed a mental sigh since the demon was standing on its hind legs with its front hands hung tensely claws flexing then he stared behind the beast to its leathery wings it had roughly the same wing span as the griffin then the kyubi got a little nervous for behind the demon stood not 5or6 but 7 tails covered in scales this would not be a problem for him except he was facing two demons with more then 3 tails also they where demon summoned from higher clans witch got him to thinking how they got hear but before he could ponder his thoughts the green scaled one spoke in a booming voice it was deep "**well if it is not the kyubi no yoko ruler of the kitsune clan hmm pathetic figures you would be hiding on this plane of …**" it looked to the summoner the raikage who was looking to see what he would say he decided not to insult the human **"humans"** he hissed out before the fox could bark up the griffin spoke **"where else would a coward go suk-e-ru"** it screeched to the scaled beast "**when was it we where all together o yes about a quarter millennia ago during the wars you only had 4 tails then now you've grown to become general supreme commander of the foxes who ran away to the human realm pathetic at least we can kill you and take the rest of your land fox where I 2****nd**** general Suk-e-u of the eastern dragon clan and my good friend 4****th**** lieutenant Hane of the griffin clan will rule**" the dragon demon smirked but then something clicked he was in the human realm he rolled his eyes to look at the top of his head to see the raikage had jumped on his head and was taking a breather he decided to ask **" human how is it you have summoned demons of are class to this plane" **the raikage smirked and lied down on the demons head witched irked the demon "how dare you" the raikage said the demon was about to kill the mortal on his head but the raikage continued "how dare you forget someone who has helped you gravely after having losses because of your mistake remember not to long ago when one of the minor dragon clans in the mid east the kage raikou I believe you told me that was there name attacked your clan and one of there dragons got passed your armies and gained access to one of your clans two hell gates going through the dimensional bridge and attacking a shinigamie in it's escape to are world it appeared west of kumo in all its black scaled ruby eyed glory attacking madly and heading straight to my village original are clan ancestors had a blood pact with your ancestors for are clan returning something precious to yours we where rewarded with a gift as such the sandaime raikage blamed us and ordered all my clansmen out of the village telling us to get rid of the summon or are children would be destroyed so with are small army we confronted the demon and tried to get an answer it answered in blood we where not arrogant enouph to think we could kill it no matter how strong we where even if I was the newly appointed raikage we new it was immortal so we resorted to sealing it my father tried sealing it in one of the mystic weapons your ancestors gave us it worked but it did not seal the dragon it sealed another soul which came from a gem in the dragons head my father was killed after his attempt then my older brother attempted to do the sealing again aiming to seal all the soules in his child of two including the demons soul using himself as the median half way through the sealing he desinigrated because of the amount of spiritual energy then his child re releasing the dragon I was left with my son of two weeks I decided to take a different approach knowing I could not let my families attempts be in vain so I came up with a plan I attacked the demon and sealed him with an ancient modified sealing technique known as the fuin jutsu: _**amatsu renjeu myou nui (sealing art: heavenly attachment life sewing) **_by doing this I did not contain it in my child like a regular jinchurikibut I gave up my childs arm so it was in the demons control by doing this I sealed the demon while keeping them as separate as possible after the demon is infused in the arm the chakra points in the demons arm fuse withed my sons soul so if he dies they both go in simple terms the demon is sealed with in its own arm wich in turn fuses with my childs arm but consider the demonic energy the childs arm cannot properly contain it so both arms fuze togther mutaiting the arm into that of a demon dragons But the demon still holds dominances over the arm after the sealing a bunch of elders took 3 days to put 333 suppression seals but the demon could still control the arm so we asked for help from the leaf who didn't want to help but there 4th hokage came to are village and sealed of the demon with over 2000 seals so the demon arm became dormant that amount of seals was not necessary but since the demon contained souls stolen from the shinigame if one soul got out the demon would manipulate it and kill us all after that I was forced to move my clan house out of the village and into the mountains till I could properly explain my sons new condition I came up with a story which went like this "my clan confronted the demon and engaged it in combat we lost a few then my child's blood line limit acted strangely and annihilated the demon absorbing it" after I concluded with a speech that went like this "with this gift we shall concur are enemies kamai possessed my child and crushed a demon giving us its strength so that we may make other hidden villages bow before us" they clapped they cried they saw my child as a living weapon sent from god to show kumos strength two weeks after the incident you came to my home in humane form asking where the demon is I showed you my child's arm you gave along explanation apologized and said that I can summon you to this realm at least once and you will help me accomplish the task of my desire but the down side is by summoning you to our world my body is the median meaning my death after your desummoned there that's why you're here happy" the dragon gave a nod and another apology** "so why am I here **

**Blue boy"** the griffin asked in an interested tone the kazekage replied " your ancestors helped form the village after it was made they gave us another act of kindness giving us the right to every kage to summon one of there clansmen once in exchange for are lives" hm**m "sound like my peace loving ancestors a well I guess is should keep there honor and help you out"** the griffin replied "**well know that we have had such an enlighten conversation can we get to the killing each other" **the kyubi growled "**of course fur ball hekireki-hou**_**(thunder cannon)" **_the seven tailed dragon opened its jaw and shot 5 balls of thunder which headed straight to the kyubi which was joined by the griffins attack__**kaze ****taihou (wind cannon) ****two enormous balls of wind came forth from the griffins wings heading at the kyubi behind the dragons attack**now the kyubi couldn't decide what was more pain full the wind cutting into him or the electricity zapping his nervous system he decided they where equal as he let out a scream of pain after the attack he was nothing but a black singe oozing blood but in a few seconds his red charka flared up and he fanned out his tails and charged the winged lizard though he was intercepted by a claw through the rib tossing him westward after the annoying pain he got up and evenly glared at both demons "_**im out numbered and sadly over powered if only there where two….haahaaa" **_the lauphter spread out of his mind and out to the battle field both demons tensed knowing a desperate fox is always at its smartest they watched as the fox crouched down and fanned all its nine tails out then it spoke **"you all carry such high ranking titles 2****nd**** and 4****th**** ranked but neither of you are number one" **the kyubi flared his charka and it stared to ooze of the fox and turn everything to it touched to black the red puddle moved to the left side of the fox and it began to take shape finale becoming a solid piece of charka there stood an exact copy of the kyubi all on the battle field looked troubled one was hard enough two was to much at the look on their faces both nine tailed fox demons gave vicious laughter and charged to engage the enemy "quickly Hane engage the clone since it has to be weaker then the original we will leave the original to Denkou and Suk-i-ru " replied the leader of suna and like that the griffin and dragon ran to engage their enemies "SUNABA" the kyubi clone fell at the kazekages attack leaving him open to the griffins assault **kaze katta (**_**wind cutter)**_cuts ran deep into the fox as the griffin flapped its wings but after the attack something interesting happened a charka tail disappeared and the fox clone was healed "**so it has a weakness sort of like a cat with nine lives one down eight to go"**

**SC**

**This is risky facing the fox one on one 7 against 9 well best make the opining move hope the ninja follows he opened his mouth ****seiteki enmu (****_static mist)_**** tons of statically charged mist came from the dragons mouth covering both fighting demons in a mist of green and yellow with sparks dancing everywhere "hmm guess its my turn well there's enough electricity in the sky best choice element manipulation" the raikage smirked and raised his left closed hand to the sky he raised his middle and pointer fingers and turned his arm counterclockwise 10 times before pointing his left arm at the direction he sensed the kyubi and snapped his fingers at that instant a gigantic bolt of red lighting burst from his finger and went straight to the kyubi**

**The kyubi was having a hard time detecting his opponent because of the mist was layered with yokai ****"AAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRR" ****he roared in pain as the right side of his face was mutilated in pain the kyubi blasted a fireball in the direction the dragon side stepped this how the battle went for a while till the kazekage and Hane finished there opponent **

**SC**

**SUNABA how many times can this fox fall for the same thing currently Hane and the kazekage where in the air reapeting the same attack the first used though since they where on there last tale the where looking not so great Hane's armor was missing chunks and the kaze kage was sporting some burn marks from the fox counter attacks "I hope you enjoyed our little game fox for this is your end ready Hane" the griffin nodded the fox on the ground tensed and was smirking because he was about to kill both of them the kaze kage raised his hand up to his eyes "****_1…2..3 Suna" _****at that word the fox leapt into the air with a smirk I****D****I****O****T thought both summon and human as the kaze kage finished his attack "****kasui" ****(sand spikes) as the fox looked down spikes rose to pierce him then the griffin released his own attack ****kaze katta (**_**wind cutter) **_the fox clone was done the kazekage looked down at his partner and gave him a victorious smirk which was returned by the summon they heard the roar of there comrades in arms so they turned to the battlefield where to strong demons fought changing the land skape so it will never be the same good thing they where at least 4 hours away though the kazekage could still see the light of the leaf village " well we had enough of a break back to battle Hane" replied suna's great leader .

_**S.C.**_

Sadly the battle between Denkou, Suk-i-ru vs. Kyubi wasn't going that great the kyubi used his tales to blast away the mist and before the dragon could release another wave the foxed jumped him that's the scene Hane and the kazekage came upon they really couldn't do anything the kyubi was just to strong and at the moment they would interfere if they decided to fight. _"well this is getting annoying ahh man I don't think we can stall this fuckin fox any more"_ these where the thoughts running through the raikage as he breathed raggedly atop his comrade "so Suk-i-ru you read to finish what we started" shouted the kage to the demon** " yes you and I both are on our last leg if we are to die let it be in the full** **glory of battle" **replied the dragon " OK THEN ON MY MARK WE THROUGH EVERYTHING AT THAT FUCK HANE SUJIN SUK-I-RU** " **all of them nodded Denkou smirked **"**ok lets** GO**" at that moment all the for brother in arms attacked releasing all there strength not in a jutsu the just released all there charka and yokai in a combined beam of red and blue energy **RAAAAAAHH **the kyubi roared as he was knocked of his paws and into the air to the ground which was up heaved as the ground caved in on it self burring the kyubi into the ground **BOOM……BOOM **was the sound heard as both demon summons collapsed to the ground followed by the ninja atop there head all the warriors where drained in there final combined assault as all warriors exhausted try to rise a crack appeared in the sky everything turned into shades of red and black and grey "**well suk-i-ru are time hear is done where exhausted and staying here would mean are deaths humans we have done all we can sadly we all know that fox is knocked out at most as par to the agreement your lives are needed for us to fully cross over we can probably slow down the process by a day maximum maybe you can find away not to die till then by" **said Hane "**latter then" **replied the worn dragon both demons where slowly lifted of the ground covered in silver energy as the crack opened and slowly and the demons where dragged right into the center of the rift and like water where sucked right in then the gate closed up like nothing ever happened "so now what do we do Denkou " asked Sujin "we wait, fight and then die if you want the blunt truth Sujin" chuckled the kumo nin and so they waited and waited for roughly 25 minuets then they felt the first shock wave of the kyubi rising from his earthly grave the shockwaves continued by the third one both ninja where on there feet and alert then a fourth quake shook the ground a paw burst through the area of ruble the kyubi was buried in **RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ** in a brilliant explosion of fierce red charka the kyubi was reborn and ready for combat he towered above the two shinobi who have distracted him but now there summons where gone he would squish the meat bags between his paws "**MMWWWAHHAHAHAHA ** **are you prepared to go visit your maker" **said the grinning kyubi and he begun to bring his paw down atop the ninja who caused him so much trouble **Suiton: Teppodama**( Water Release: Gun Bullet) _**"why why every fukin time im so close but so far always all the time me I just want to do is annihilate a little civilization"**_ the kyubi mourned in his head as he picked his fur soaked body of the ground to look down to come face to face with a toad who had a human who had the same robes as the other to insects accept his where red and white and he had a bundle in his arm rapped in white cloth _**"where the hell**_ _**do these robbed freaks come from FUCKIN KAMI SHIT" **_the demon growled at the toad with to poofs the other ninja he had fought with there robes nothing but rags but they where smart enough to where amour underneath _**"**_** insulate worm why do you disturb my destruction" **the robed ninja spoke " because tinkerbell its my job im hokage" he grinned and then looked down at his loyal friends who came to his aid "yo you guys okay"

"ya battling a nine tailed demon is all part of the job asswipe" replied sujin

"lets just finish this im tired and like to go roll into my grave dipshit" add Denkou both kage level shinobi got up on there feet and stood ready to finish there battle "yo guys I need you to do me one last favor hold him in place till I say let go then get out of the way unless you want to die"

"Where gonna die any ways after what we did to stay on the same level as this shit"

"Yah so let's hold it so you can do what you need to"

"_**ENOUPH TALK LETS GO YOU ANTS"**_ yelled the fox

"BUNTA LETS HIT HIM ONE MORE TIME BEFOR WE KILL HIM"

"**Brat are you sure there's no other way to end this"**

"Yup this is the only way"

"**Ok then ****Suiton: Teppodama" **that was all that was need as a distraction for the rai and kaze kages to disappeared again _**"this is getting old real quick"**_ the kyubi thought it made a move to get up but to its surprise it couldn't move** "what the hell" **the kyubi whispered " DOWN HERE" the kyubi moved its massive head down to get a visual to his annoyance it was the sand user but there was something different about him this time the fox couldn't place it till it hit him there's a giant hex shaped rock on his back it was leaking from its six openings into the ground and on to his legs up to the middle the sand was different colors red green purple blue white & black "if your wondering about my gourd it contains six rare stones which I have crushed and mixed with my chakra to make the strongest sand ruby emerald amethyst sapphire diamond and black diamond, so you might as well sit tight" the kaze kage huffed as sweat beads rolled down his face "_man I don't think I can hold this I might pass out no no I cant just a little longer"_ the kyubi looked down at the sand nin pathetic and flared his charka the red slowly melted the hardened crystal it slowly receded as the charka melted it till it was going of his paws just as the Kyubi made a move to get up the liquid sand came to life and pierced his thighs and once again wrapped around his legs and burned as they hardened **"AAAHHHHHK YOU INSIGNIFACENT WORM " **the nine tailed fox wailed as the sand continued to burn into him till it hardened ** " **I can control the sand to an extant that I can control it in any state liquid or solid" smirked the tired kage **"ILL KIL AHH " **

**"seiteki shingai" ****(static shock) yelled the raikage as he clung to the fur on the kyubis head sending wave after wave of charka pumped electricity into the kyubis body "hey buuuudy you didn't forget about me did yah" the raikage tiredly smirked charka still pumping from his body into his enemy "****I, LL KILL YOU" the**** kyubi was yet again interrupted by the hokage "tinker bell thanks for playing the game of life Sujin tell him what he's one" the hokage smirked**

**"Well minato our contestant has one a one way trip to eternal damnation tell him how he will reach his glorious destination Denkou" the kazekage replied with a grin**

**"Well sujin as we speak his ride is on its way the shinigami will transport you into an infants mind where you will have nothing but your hairy ass to talk to for all eternity" Denkou finished and as his words left his mouth the hokage finished his sealing jutsu and yelled "****Shiki Fujin" **in that instant the kyubi could not move or fight back for befor his eyes his soul was being dragged out of him slowly o so slowly did he feel himself beimg weakend he wish he could fight back but he was imobile his eyes slowly closed as he decided that he would take in the chaose and everything around him knowing he would never see the light of day so he smirked and before his soul was fully extracted he let out a bone chiling howl "Ha we did it its over sweeet" the kazekage houphed

"so this is it a where done atleast we new something like this might happen we payed the price and there no turning bak" the hokage said clinging to his life jus to say his last words " we willl be immortilized as being the ones to destroy the kyubi no kitsune to bad we wont be able to see it" the raikage chipe in POOF "are you guys okay" inquried the sandaime as he poofed in with jiraiya " ya where okay we only fought a nine taled demon fox so ya will be okay though if you can shut up that would be helpful" barked the kazekage " sandaime I appolgize for my friends remark hes just not in the mood" said the 4th hokage "so you used it now what you guys have kids and your just about dead you guys have a plan" asked the toad sage with grim features

"yup we have made plans if a situation like this happened contact are respectiv village andd tell them to go through are wills they will find what needs to be done plus me and denkou have family to look over are kids jiraiya " said the kazekage "so that means your narutos care taker jiraiya you think you can handle that" minato asked "kid you sure you don't got anyone else because that's not my think" jiraiya said with a blank look "you and me both know theres no one else" minato said closing his eyes "minato MINATO " jiraiya closed his eyes "sc…scrolls.rr..ob" the final words that left the kazekages as he to left for the afterworld to catch minato "b..ye…bye Retsu" where the words that left the raikages mouth as he tried to live alittle longer befor joining his comrads "so what do we do now old man" jiraiya asked sadley "search there robes and meet me in the councile room have anbu guard the area and make sure there bodies are not touched or moved make sure the rest of the ninja that are injured are hospitialized then take all remaining ninja take 1of 4 to the borders the rest are to help the civilans and rebuild immediately" said the sandiame his face hardened preparing for the havic which would insue after the battle.

Councile room

''''''''''''''''''''

The council was quite all the remaining clans where gathered in the meeting room to discuss the 4th hokages death as well as the foreign ninja who fuaght with him the where gathered at a semi circular table with a desk infront of the inside at this desk sat the 3rd hokage and at the semi circle from left to right sat the clans of konoha Uchia, Hyuga, Aburama, Inzuka, Kurama ,Yamanaka ,Nara & Akamichi the last seats on the desk where filled by the three veteran ninja of the great shinobi wars Danzo head of Konohas anbu root division and the two teamates of the third hokage Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane "so what do we do know" asked an injured nara " the smart thing to do would be to alert there respective hidden villages if not they might find a link to us and attack which we could not with stand" replied the age sandaime hokage the all agrred with the sandaimes wisdom better to have allies then enemies especially in there situation "I disagree we should first examine their bodies after all a ninjas body contains many secrets.which could especially be useful in are situation why don't we just say there bodies where lost in an explosin" grined Danzo "your not seriouse Danzo the repracushines" the sandaime said surprised at danzos daringness "hes right Danzo just give them whats there and leave it be they might even help out " sighed a tired Yamanaka the council began debating what happened this sad night the talked about the reconstruction plans death tolls and all matters concerning the willage till the morning at 6 am the reinstated third hokage said the meeting woul be post poned till a week from today since they all had matters to deal with as clan heads and leaders.they all agreed .


End file.
